


Love's my religion but they were my faith

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Series: Two Captains and you [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, a little bit of non con if you squint, quarantine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: You're in quarantine with your girlfriend Carol but what happens when you enter the room where she is having a video call conference with Steve?
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader, Carol Danvers/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Two Captains and you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Love's my religion but they were my faith

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you like.

After that encounter in the gym, you and Carol decided to start going out and a serious relationship was born. Carol was an amazing girlfriend. She was attentive to your needs, she was caring and respected and cherished you. She was everything you wanted in a person. And the sex remained superb. Carol had dialed back a little on her dominant side during your relationship but sometimes you could catch a glimpse of the woman you had seen that day in the gym with Steve. 

Speaking of Steve, your relationship with him remained more or less the same. He was still a very good friend of yours and even if you had entered a relationship with Carol neither of them had any jealousy of the other. Sometimes when he thought you weren’t looking he stared at you with a hint of a lusty gaze and it never failed to make you hot and bothered. Usually when that happened you came back home and absolutely railed Carol. But Steve never made any comment or advance at all. He was a true gentleman always. 

A year into your relationship with Carol, the COVID pandemia happened so you two decided to quarantine together in Carol’s apartment. The pandemia was weird because none of your friends could do anything about it. They could just stay inside like everyone else and wait it out as the health workers did their job. You were aware that Doctor Strange was working in the front lines with them and he kept you guys in the loop of the situation. Sometimes the Avengers went out to do some work and help out but that was the extent of what they could do for now. You knew for a fact that they felt a bit useless right now. 

Because of the quarantine, Carol also stayed home more than she usually did because she preferred to be on Earth in case something happened or in case she needed to do groceries because she hadn’t let you out of the house as soon as the quarantine had started. 

“You’re more vulnerable than I am.” She said the first day she saw you gearing up to go out. She picked up your gloves and mask and went out instead. Carol was still human in her core so she still had a chance of getting it, even if they were slim. 

So that was that. She left to buy groceries and you stayed home, doing whatever needed to be done. Today you were cleaning the living room while Carol was in her office taking care of some business. While cleaning the house you liked to wear something breezy and comfortable so you were wearing a big oversized band tee and some black panties. You made some coffee and toast for Carol after you were done and went over to give her the food since sometimes she forgot to eat when she was working. You didn’t think to knock on the door because she hadn't told you that she was doing something too important, so you just barged in and walked over to her, placing the plate and mug on top of her desk and kissing her head. You hadn’t realized that she was in the middle of a reunion with none other than Steve and the man had froze as you walked in wearing so little. He couldn’t see anything other than your upper thighs but that was enough for him to blush. Carol realized what he was feeling and smirked. 

“Hey, babe?” She said, minimizing the screen so you wouldn’t see that Steve was watching you. 

’Yeah?” You asked as you were almost out of the door. 

“Can you clean that book shelf for me? I would do it but I’m slammed with work right now.” She asked as she pointed to the bookcase behind her. It was a pretty bookcase filled from top to bottom with the most various books. It was one of your favorite parts of the house. You could lose yourself in that bookcase. 

“Sure thing. Just let me grab a rag.” You said as you walked out of the room for a second. 

“What are you doing, Carol?” Steve asked and Carol opened the tab again to find Steve looking more blushed than before. 

“Shut up and just enjoy the show, Captain.” She smirked at him and she saw Steve visibly shudder on the other side of the screen. 

She minimized the screen as you walked back into the room. 

“Thank you, love.” She said and you smiled at her before turning around and starting cleaning the book shelves. Carol opened the tab again since you weren’t looking, so she could see Steve’s reactions. You started with the bottom shelves, bending down to swipe against the surface and letting your shirt ride and show your ass. You were wearing some lace panties today because you liked wearing nice panties in the house since you weren’t going out any time soon. Wearing nice underwear made you surprisingly chipper and Carol being the good girlfriend that she was, knew this. She looked at Steve’s expression and his mouth was half open as his eyes were glued to your ass. Carol almost snickered but refrained from doing so, so she wouldn’t review to you what was happening yet. 

Your bottom moved from side to side as you cleaned and made your way up the shelves in a quick pace. The shelf wasn’t that dirty but the rag was coming up a little dusty as you cleaned. Soon you were on the top shelves so you had to get on your tiptoes to clean it. That was the time that Carol decided to make herself known again. 

“Well, if that isn’t a nice vision.” She said in a lusty tone of voice and you blushed. “I’m not the only one enjoying the view, you know.” You turned around to look at what she was talking about and found Carol sitting in her chair, staring at you. Something in the way she was looking at you made you shiver. Her legs were a bit spread on the chair and her grey sweatpants rode low on her hips, showing just a sliver of skin since she was wearing a white tank top. That look in her eyes remembered you of the time she dominated you and Steve at the gym. It was something like a change of demeanor. It was incredibly hot. You stared at her for a moment before your eyes steered away to her computer screen where Steve was watching you intently. You blushed at his gaze. Steve looked hungry. As you stared into his eyes, he licked his lips and in turn you licked yours. “Well, that’s a nice reunion.” Carol said and you looked back at her, who was smirking. “What do you think of us giving Steve here a show, huh?” She asked in a low tone of voice and you shivered all over. Carol smiled as you nodded. “That’s my girl!” She said. “Come over here.” She commanded as she patted her knee. You went as soon as she asked, sitting on her lap promptly as Carol turned around in her chair towards the camera so Steve could see. She adjusted the camera and moved the chair back a little so he could see the two of you clearly. “Isn’t she a good girl, Steve?” She asked as she moved your hair away from your neck and kissed your ear. “So good for us.” She said as she started caressing your breasts on top of your loose shirt. “Didn’t you wish you could be touching her right now, Captain?” She said as she squeezes your breasts, making you moan. “Tell me, do you miss the taste of her pussy?” Carol’s hands made their way down my body as she talked, caressing my inner thighs. “Do you miss how she moaned and quivered under your tongue?” She said as she placed her hand on top of my lace panties. 

Steve looked completely flushed on the computer screen and he was biting his bottom lip hard as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. 

  
  


“She’s all mine now.” Carol whispered against your ear but made sure that Steve could hear it too. “But that doesn't mean that you can’t play with her once this chaos is all over.” She smiled at him. You couldn’t see it but you could hear it in her voice. “I’m a very agreeable person as you know. I don’t mind sharing her. And I’m sure she doesn’t mind, right kitten?” She asked you and you nodded frantically, making Carol release a dark chuckle. “See, Steve? She’s missing you too. I bet she’s wet right now.” And then she slid a hand beneath your panties, sliding her middle finger against your sodden folds. “Oh, Steve she’s so wet.” She moaned and that alone made you moan too. “Maybe next time we’re together I’ll let you fuck her tight little pussy.” She said at the same time that she pressed two fingers inside your tight canal, making you moan again and close your eyes at the feeling. You could hear that Steve had groaned as well. “Are you touching yourself, Steve? Are you imagining how your cock would feel inside that tight little pussy?” Carol started finger fucking you as she was talking with Steve and all that you could do was moan and throw your head back. But Carol grabbed your hair with her other hand. “Look at him. Open your eyes.” You did as she asked you, as she made you stare at Steve again. “See what you’re doing to him.” Steve was currently holding his hard cock as he watched you. The strain of his cock on his trousers made you dizzy. “Let’s give him a show, shall we?” She kissed your cheek, before taking her hand out of your panties, making you whine. Carol chuckled at your pitiful noise as she started pulling your shirt over your head, tossing it aside when she was done. Your nipples instantly hardened on the cold room. “Now, this is much better.” She says as she pinches one of your nipples, making you squirm. “So responsive. Do you remember how responsive she is, Steve?” She asked as she pinched the other nipple in between her two fingers. “Do you want to touch yourself, Captain?” Carol said in a teasing tone. “You seem ready to burst on your trousers, but again, it wouldn’t be the first time right?” She chuckled as she slid her hand in between the valley of your breasts and your belly, until she reached your panties again. Carol pulled the fabric aside so you would be bared to Steve’s gaze. “Look at her, Steve.” Carol said and Steve looked. The heaviness of his gaze caused you to shiver all over. “Look how wet she is for us. Such a little slut.” Carol grazed your ear with her teeth as she drew tight circles on your clit with her fingers. “Do you like making us horny, baby girl?” She asked and you nodded, moaning. “Do you like the idea of having two Captains all to yourself?” She asked again and you nodded. “Use your words, darling.” She kissed the shell of your ear. 

You swallowed dry before you managed to talk. “Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Carol asked. 

“Yes, Captain.”

“Good girl.” She said, sliding her fingers inside you again and started finger fucking you again to your delight. You were so wet that the telltale wet sounds could be distinctly heard. You blushed, thinking about the fact that Steve probably could hear it too. As Carol fucked you, your eyes strayed to Steve and the sight made you moan extra loud. He had his massive cock in his hand and he was stroking it. The head was red and wet with pre-cum and you really wanted to lick it off. You couldn’t wait until the three of you could be together again. 

“Do you like watching Steve stroke his cock for you?” Carol asked as she flickered your clit harshly making you groan. You could only nod frantically as she brought you on the edge of the utmost pleasure. You could hear your own voice was raw from moaning and you felt like a puppet, being mercilessly controlled by Carol. 

Your hands buried themselves in her luscious short blonde hair as she played you like a fine tuned violin. You turned your face towards her begging for a kiss and Carol indulged you, leaning forward and brushing her lips against yours. You deepened the kiss as you grabbed at any part of her that you could reach. Carol indulged your kisses and attention but she eventually broke the kiss. Her lips were swollen and she looked debauched as she glanced at you with a beaming smile. You were sure that your hair was also a mess, your face was probably splotchy and red but you smiled back at her with your own swollen lips. 

“Let’s see if I can make him cum at the same time you do?” She asked as she redoubled her efforts and you made everything in your power to not squirm in her lap and cause you two to fall from the squeaky chair. You took a glance at Steve and the vision made you groan even louder as you felt more wetness gush out of you. Steve looked as close to coming as you, he had even bunched up his shirt, so you could see his glistening chest and tensed abs. The vision was entirely enticing and you kept your eyes glued on his as Carol brought you to completion. It took only a brush of her thumb against your clit for you to cum and shudder, almost doubling over at the high. Carol caught you in time before you tumbled over to the floor and because of it you could watch as Steve groaned and came all over his own abs and pectorals. You watched as his cheeks blushed even harder as he panted, while you also caught your own breath. 

  
  


“That was lovely to watch.” Carol said and it was your time to blush. “I don’t even have to ask if you enjoyed the show, Steve. We can all see that you enjoyed it tremendously.” You watched as she winked at him. “Same time next week?” She asked and he blinked owlishly for a moment before nodding slowly. “It’s a date! Goodbye, Captain.” Without waiting for a response, Carol logged out from the chat room and closed the lid of her notebook, looking at you as she did so. “So, what’ll do for me now, kitten?” She asked, raising her eyebrows. You smiled at her and slid shakily to the floor in between her spread legs. You would definitely show her your gratitude. 


End file.
